the moon in the woman
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: A body is found and taken to the JEFFERSONIAN instatution where special agent seeley booth and dr. temprance brennen work on the murder of a rather interesting victim. hetalia x bones rated T some shmexyness with hetalia charcaters. dont like? dont read!
1. Chapter 3

Heya dudes! I guess my computer decided that I was writing to many stories at once! That's too bad cuse I have a really good plot! Anyway I decided instead of playing with NOT MY IPHONE that I DIDENT GET FOR CHRISTMAS that I would do something productive instead of BEING PISSY WITH MY MOM! Sorry had to get that one out… phew THANKS OR LISTINING TO ME BITCH GUYS! Any how so I was deciding which one I was going to do and in the process I thought of my killer for my bones x hetalia fict to which I haven't found a killer yet….. I know it's sad…. But I just thought of who it would be! And no one will know! MUWAHAHAHAHA! No one is going to believe who it is….. I still cant believe something so evil came out of my brain but whatevs! Anyway I need to move on this is the longest pre chapter intro eva! And unfortunetly I put off updating so long I lost all the e-mails that had the reviews on them sorry dudes! Anyway here's the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: darkangels1112 does not in any way shape or form own bones and slash or hetalia. Those belong to Kathy riechs slash the people who started the bones series on the el television and fo sho hidekaz himaruya so there! YOU CAN'T SUE ME BITCHES! **

**Please pardon her pirate mouth, darkangels1112 has just lost her right to substitute priate words that are funny so yea… MOVING ON!**

They interviewed ivan and katyusia along with a few others.

"Freddie boy! Your turn! And uh… bring your friend." Booth said to Alfred. Alfred squeezed arthur's hand and Arthur followed loyaly. Booth lead them to a private room on the other side of the hotel. It was a hotel room, but it dident reflect the normal hotel room feel. Alfred put a hand on arthur's back and let him go in first. They sat down on the bed across from the one booths pregnant partner sat on. "so freddie boy, you never told me you where gay." Booth said.

"well it's kind of a new thing really." Alfred said bringing light to this damper mood. The two veterans laughed. Both people's partner elbowed their partner. Booth cleared his throat.

"I wish this could have been on better tearms." Booth said.

"me too." Alfred agreed.

"so just answer a few questions and be done with it." Booth said. The two nations nodded in agreement.

"how well did you know natalia?" brennen asked. Alfred let Arthur answer first.

"no one really knew her that well, but-" Arthur cleared his throat. "Alfred… Alfred knew her better than anyone else." Letting Arthur answer the question first, Alfred concluded, was a bad idea. booth and brennen both looked at Alfred.

"you know that girl I would always go on about?" Alfred leaned forward. "she's so crazy in bed… she's a harsh rider." Alfred quoted himself. Booth nodded. "that was her." Alfred revealed. Booths face grew a smile.

"woho! Way to go!" booth said he got an angry look from his partner. "but uh… did ou know about her uh… bones?" booth asked.

"her bones?" Alfred looked confused for a moment.

"good lord Alfred just tell him." Arthur said exsasperated.

"tell me what?" booth asked.

"our group is a group of one person from each country that has… reverse ostioperosis." Arthur answered.

brennen and booth both looked confused.

"what! It exists!" Alfred said. Arthur facepalmed and sighed.

"Alfred it's not very well known and this woman seems to know quite a few things about bones." Arthur said. Now the three of them looked confused. Arthur sighed again. "her hands…" Arthur said. Everyone turned to brennens hands. "the knuckles show that she holds things delicately." Brennen looked amazed. Booth and Alfred still looked confused.

Wow, your very observant where have you studied?" brennen asked.

"oh I've just learned from the second best teacher in the world." Arthur said with a smile. Brennen looked from Arthur to her hands. "but your wrists show gun toteing. And that stumps me." Arthur added.

"how do you know that?" booth asked.

"that's easy it shows in yours and alfred's wrists as well. Their thicker than most." Arthur answered.

"but so are your's mr. Kirkland." Brennen concluded.

"its an easy mistake, but if you see closely I've held heavier wepons, and plus I've never really cared for guns much, sword wielding is what cuased this result." Arthur corrected politely.

"tochè" brennen said.

"wow! Finally someone to talk to!" Alfred said sounding releved.

"I cant believe she actually said that!" booth said in shock.

"please stay on topic you two." Arthur said. Brennen gave a look of approval. The two agents finished questioning the nations and let them go.

"we where almost given away." Arthur said.

"yea." Alfred said.

"whats wrong?" Arthur asked stopping in the middle of the hall way.

"n-nothing." Alfred said trying to get Arthur to get moving again.

"I know that face Alfred, it's not nothing." Arthur said stopping Alfred.

"Obama says he needs me in afganastan.." Alfred said. Showing how sad he really was. Arthur was shocked.

"you said it was over Alfred." Arthur said still in shock.

"artie I diddn't know!" Alfred said pleadingly to Arthur. He grasped arthur's shoulder's gently.

"don't touch me!" Arthur yelled slapping his hand's away. Arthur ran from Arthur and Alfred just stared after him in saddnes.

0o0o0the lab0o0o0

"that man had great skills of deductions, I was very impressed." Brennen said to zack.

"but what about this reverse ostioperosis? Is it true?" asked zack.

"there is little information on it but yes it's true." Brennen cleared up.

"but we're professionals, shouldn't we have atleast heard about it?" zack asked.

"mr. Addy I find it much easier to work when I am focused on one thing." Brennen said. Meaning: please stop talking and work. "uh have you figured out how much force was used to shatter her skull?" brennen asked.

"uh hodgens found that it was with a 90.71 kilogram-force." Zack said. "and it was at 45 degree angle."

"wow, I don't think there is anyone on earth who can give that much force." Brennen said in confusion.

"listin, I didn't believe that either so I started to calculate what her muscle mass and I found that she would have the ability to apply 181.43 kilogram force." Zack said.

"wow… how heavy are her bones?" brennen asked.

"15.8 kilograms," zack answered. "she was very lean she must have not had much muscle mass or her muscles got used to dealing with her bones… but to be able to apply such a force still confuses me." Zack said.

"that is just the bones?" brennen asked.

"yes, I guess we should weigh everything again…" zack said.

"well yes but we would have overlooked the fact that her weight was an error if you didn't point it out to us. Her bones are far to heavy for her body weight. Good job mr. Addy." Brennen praised leaving to talk to dr. saroyan. Zack was smiling and prepairing to let the bone's get weighted again but stopped when he saw a man looking around in a green uniform.

"pardon me? How can I help you?" zack asked.

"I was wondering if doctor temprance brennen was around." He asked. Zack could see he was brittish.

"I am her colieuge, can I help you with anything?" zack asked.

"oh no i-"

"mr, Kirkland!" brennen said walking back into the room seeing him.

"oh hello dr. brennen I'm sorry to have bothered you." Arthur said. Zack was surprised.

"oh your no bother at all." Brennen said. "what can I help you with?" she asked.

"uh well I was wondering if you would like any expertise since I know more about the vicim's condition and all." Arthur said.

"well we where wondering why her bone's weighed so much and why we got an incorrect weight on her when she first came." Brennen said as if she was speaking with a colieuge.

"well you see when the genes are determined for your bone mass ratio it takes from your muscle mass ratio and later we find that our muscle mass has evened out enough so that we can lift heavy things and give incredible blows. Alfred has gotten the worse of this, along with his brother, and ivan. We have found ivan to be increadably fast for his body frame and Alfred is even smaller then him and can lift the most out of all of us his brother can lift the second most." Arthur explained using examples.

"is there any way to get a demonstration?" asked a new voice.

"oh hodgens, do you have some sort of idea?" zack asked joining the group.

"I do, I found a few cantalope that replicate the thickness of natalia's head. Or should I say Belarus?" hodgens said. Arthur looked confused.

"he has it in his head that there are such things as human personification's." brennen said.

"oh, well I believe that to some extent, but I don't see why he would think natalia would be Belarus… yes she's belarusian but there is no way that she would be Belarus, I mean why wouldent there be any news of her country collapsing?" Arthur reasoned. "there is no reason to assume that she is Belarus."

"see what did I tell you? he certainly has all the facts, he seems to be far beyond his years." Brennen said.

"I have spent many sleepless nights with my nose stuck in books." Arthur said with a smile.

"Arthur!" Arthur's smile faded. "what are you doing here?" asked a shy voice. Arthur turned and determined who it was.

"mr. Jones why are you here?" brennen asked.

"this is alfred's brother matthew, their mother decided to keep her maiden name and give it to the younger twin." Arthur explained. "matthew I can't be around Alfred right now." Arthur told him.

"but uh… he's upset." Matthew said clutching at his bear.

"as am i." Arthur countered.

"oh well this is good! We can do our test with the two of you, and don't worry you can blow off some steam hitting these things." Hodgens put and arm around arthur's shoulders and Arthur looked at the hand.

"I am European, we take everything personally." Arthur said.

"oh my bad." Hodgens took back his arm and lead them to the set up area.

"how are your hands?" brennen asked.

"they need to learn muscle memory again but I can get along." Zack answered.

"good you let me know if you need to take a break if you find it's hard for you to find what to do." Brennen said as if zack where her son. Zack nodded and the two of them followed after the trio.

"ok matthew first." Hodgens said setting up the cantalope.

"is it the same head strength as well?" Arthur asked.

"yes it is, I checked. How do you think I found how much pressure it took to break her head open?" matthew looked very nervous.

"matthew are you alright?" Arthur asked. Matthew nodded. Arthur offered his hands out to take the bear and matthew handed it to him.

"your england right?" the bear said. "nickname." Arthur mouthed and brennen nodded. Arthur walked out of the way behind the line.

"you ready matt?" hodgens said. Matthew shook his head.

"you cant just make him hurt something on a whim, he only resorts to violence when he has no choice to." Arthur explained.

"its ok it's just a cantalope." Hodgens reassured.

"he'll see no point in I now, the most important people to him is francis, his lover, and Alfred, his brother." Arthur explained. "we're going to need to make some adjustments if you want him to hit it." Arthur said. He put the bear in the chair and led matthew to the chair. He took off his coat and started looking for things.

"what are you doing?" hodgens asked with a chuckle.

"what do you do when you see someone coming at you at high speed?" Arthur asked.

"well you react I guess." Zack said.

"exactly, we are going to make a simulation of someone trying to attack him or someone he care's about." Arthur informed.

"then he'll react and hit the cantalope!" hodgens finished the thought.

"exactly." Arthur found what he was looking for.

"uh…. That's not mine…" hodgens said. Arthur cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the excersize band and everyone gave him a strange look. "what? It isent…" they moved on and tied the band to two poles making a big slingshot. They propped the cantalope on a tall office chair approximating the hight to her exact hight. Arthur lead matthew to the spot and moved to the chair to approximate a speed.

"ok matthew, close your eyes for a moment." Arthur said. "I want you to imagine your with francis, and his back is to where I am." They moved hodgens infront of matthew. "ok now you see natalia and she take's out one of her knives, and she starts coming for you." Arthur pulled the office chair back and sends it flying. Matthew opens his eyes and pushes hodgens out of the way and punches the cantalope shattering it. Hodgens looked amazed. As did brennen and zack.

"I-is he safe?" matthew said with closed eyes. Arthur walked up to him and hugged him.

"yes, francis is safe now, well done." Matthew hugged him and broke out in tears. Arthur comforted him and sat him off to the side. "you can stay here and you don't have to hurt anyone else." Arthur said.

"what happened?" brennen asked.

"well it's sort of a long story, lets just say he hurt francis pretty badly by accedent and now he doesn't even want to hurt anything unless he feels someone he truly care's about is in danger." Arthur said.

"why did you give the example of the victim with a knife?" zack asked.

"it was one of her things, no one really know's why, but her specialty was combat with knives." Arthur reasoned. Arthur stood up in the place and rolled up his sleeves. "alright how many of these things do you have?" Arthur asked.

"hmmmm sixty." Hodgens counted.

"ok lets set them up, lets set up the one for the test first then let me blow off my steam." Arthur said. They set up the cantalope hanging from the railing above their head. Arthur took a deep breath and ran full speed and punched the cantalope sending a hole right through it. They where all surprised and shocked.

"phew I think I put a little anger in that punch, I may need another cantalope." Arthur said. "was the murder weapon a fist?" Arthur asked wiping off his hand as hodgens set up another cantalope.

"no actually it was a rock." Brennen said. Hmmm,

"well then we've done this wrong. The test cantalope from matthew will be useless." Arthur said. Hodgens let out an agrivated sigh. "and I garentee you he wount be doing that again." Arthur said.

"why?" hodgens asked.

"because francis, his lover, ended up with a broken pelvis and lower back." Arthur answered. "just because he was careless once." Arthur said. "now the one's that have average strength for our condition, aren't as hardy as the three of us who are the strongest. Most of the time the strongest take over the weak, but sometimes the stronger and the weaker fall in love, which is the case with all of them right now." Arthur explained.

"who are the strong?" hodgens asked.

"Alfred, matthew, and ivan." Arthur answered.

"who are their lovers?" zack asked.

"the funniest thing is, its all homosexual." Arthur answered. "I am with Alfred, matthew is with francis, and ivan is with the smallest of the lovers his name is yao." Arthur answered.

"how much can their strength get to." Brennen asked.

"well alfred's can reach… um about 635 kilograms, ivan about 589, and matthew about 453. now that is just an estamet.

"well what about the three of you?" zack asked.

"well I'm going by age but yao would be the weakest of us. With yao at about 215 kilograms francis at about 204 and me at approximately 267." Arthur answered.

"that's weird… what are their ethnicity?" hodgens asked.

"well Alfred is American, matthew is Canadian, ivan is Russian, I am brittish, francis is French, and yao is chinise." Arthur answered.

"that's about the same as world power apart from the fact that china has a lot more power then that." Hodgens said.

"it has nothing to do with our countries." Arthur said getting annoyed. "anyway, its unknown why they chose people a bit weaker then themselves, but we know that it has it concecuences." Arthur said meaning matthew. "so no I'm not going to make him do that again, it just reminds him of what happened to francis. And since then the tables have turned in their relationship."

"we understand we'll do our best without his test piece." Brennen said. "now if you would continue with your own that would be nice." Brennen said.

"alright." Arthur said. He made his way to the cantalope and punched it creating a crater inside the "head".

"now all we need is alfred and ivan to do this and we're good." Brennen said.

"have you narrowed down a list of suspects?" Arthur asked.

"well yes but I think it will need to be changed baised on the information you gave us. Are the three of you the weakest?" brennen asked.

"no I would say the weakest would be the children from the micronations." Arthur said. "the three of us are more in the middle but we are nowhere near even able to reach ivan, matthew and alfred's strength." Arthur explained.

0o0o0at the dinner0o0o0

"alfred?" booth asked siting at the barstool next to Alfred, who had a few pancakes infront of him.

"hey booth." Alfred said shifting the pancakes on his plate.

"what's wrong?" booth asked ordering a burger and fries.

"well arthur's mad at me." Alfred said.

"what happened?" booth asked.

"well, Obama wants me back in afganistan and Arthur freaked out." Alfred said. "I don't see why he's stressing, its not like I want to go but I have to." Alfred said.

"well was it an order?" booth asked.

"w-well no…" Alfred said. "but there are certain expectations that Arthur doesent understand anymore." Alfred said.

"but I can see why he's freaking out." Booth said.

"what? Why?" Alfred asked.

"he's worried about you." booth said.

"why would he be worried about me?" Alfred asked not convinced.

"well he's been apart of your life for like all of it right?" booth asked.

"yea…" Alfred confermed.

"he obviously cares about you, isn't he catholic?" booth asked.

"yes." Alfred said.

"he's willing to face hell for you, I think he feel's hurt and thinks you don't feel the same." Booth said getting his food.

"why would he feel like that?" Alfred asked.

"well your willing to face death and be away from him forever, instead of being with him… I think it's kind of important." Booth said. "and plus I've been in your situation before." Booth added.

"what? What happened?" Alfred asked.

"well last year I was offered to go back in the army and train new soldures after I had made this bog deal about temprance going to the makaka islands-"

"its maluku." Alfred corrected.

"well whatever the point is I had already convinced her to stay and then I whent and did the exact thing I had got onto brennen for." Booth said.

"I see." Alfred said. He finished up his pancakes and waited for booth. "ok you're my wingman." Alfred said.

"uh what do you mean?" booth asked.

"I'm going to convince Arthur that I'm not going to do the same thing that I got onto him about." Alfred said.

"and by that you mean…?" booth asked for clarifications.

"I'm going to turn down obama's request." Alfred said.

"a-and by that w-what are you going to do?" booth asked.

"I'm going to go to the white house and tell him I say no." Alfred said. "but I can't do this by myself." Alfred said with a pleading face. "please come with me!" Alfred begged. Booth sighed, and agreed. They finished and paid for their food and made it as quick as they could to the white house. Booth was shocked to see how easy it was for Alfred to get in and not for himself. They did nothing to Alfred but they did a lot of pat down's and metal scanners on booth. Booth had to leave his gun at the door and felt naked without it but whent on anyway. Booth had to wait outside but he could hear everything from outside. He could tell Obama was upset but he agreed. Alfred came out with the biggest grin on his face as possible.

"I need to go tell Arthur." Alfred said with a heroic laugh.

"uh ok but I need to drop by the institute for an update." Booth said.

"ok I can wait! I'm just happy that I can spend time with my artie!" Alfred said. They made their way out the bulding and booth got his gun back and his car. They made their way to the institute and went inside. they heard a grunt and growl and then a squishing sound.

"holy crap you shur have a mean right hook Arthur!" they heard.

"well thank you." a brittish accented voice relplied. Alfred took off running and booth tried following after him.

"what in gods name is going on?" booth asked getting to the messy area. Alfred was shocked at how covered arthur's hands where and how there was cantalope guts all over the frnt of him and on the back of one of his legs.

"uh… whats going on?" Alfred asked confused.

"u-uh t-these are the thickness of natalia's head." Matthew answered hiding behind his bear.

"but what where you doing with all of them?" Alfred asked.

"it's an expirament Alfred, I assumed you would know one when you see one, the majority of the time this is what they look like." Arthur said meaning it as an insult.

"but I'm never covered in cantalope…" Alfred said. "am I?" Alfred asked.

"trust me your always covered in something afterwards." Arthur said.

"well we should clean up, it's getting close to eavening and we just totally put off solving this thing." Hodgens said.

"ok well I need to get going anyway." Arthur said taking a towel. Alfred usually carried around a backpack with him so that he could spend the night with Arthur whenever he wanted so he slung it off his shoulders and pulled out a shirt. "I have my own thank you." Arthur rejected walking off to his car. Alfred followed after him.

"Arthur stop!" Arthur dident until he made it out in the parking garage. "why are you acting like this?" Alfred asked.

"because you could die!" Arthur yelled at him. Alfred could now see the tears in his eyes. "I know that your powerful now… but I'm not! And you of all people should know that…" Arthur said. "and I know I was doing the same thing when I was around your age or more but now that it's stopped and I've seen the concequences of that… I… I saw that it pushed you away… a-and I cant help but think that your always trying to get away from me somehow… weither it comes from you playing your damned x-box or going off to fucking war!" Arthur yelled again. He calmed himself down again. "w-what is it I'm doing now that's pushing you away?" Arthur asked tears where now streaming down his face.

"no! it isent you!" Alfred said walking over to him and pulling him close. "I thought it was my duty, that I never had a choice." Alfred said, he put arthur's face in his hand. "but I told him I wasent going to go." Alfred said.

"w-what? After he told you to?" Arthur said.

"it wasent an order, it was a request, so I turned it down to be with you." Alfred said. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and cried into his chest. Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see matthew standing there a smile of approval on his face, Alfred smiled back. "lets go home." Alfred said to both of them. Arthur kept clutched onto Alfred as they walked to their cars. And home.

**phew…. That was the longest chapter I have ever written… freaking 16 pages…. I am pitiful… sorry you guys I really wanted to clear up the whole thing in a few chapter's but then this was born and I dident want to edit something so big so here you go…. Ok now it's past midnight so …. Yea g'night! And happy whatever holiday it is….. I'm sure there is one so go celebrate it!**


	2. Chapter 4

**Hey ya peoples! Yea so I got a lot of comments last chapter… a lot pertaining to the grammar and spelling and crap… a lot said I should get beta. Well… cant blame a gal for trying. Ok so some people (I think) said things like "email your chapter and I'll edit it!" but the problem with that is I'm really paranoid (cuz I am American after all) and I wont make the corrections that they tell me to… I think it's the problem with me being lazy. No joke man I'm super lazy so now I'm trying to find a person who is good at grammar and spelling (you should have seen me in the 6th grade it was terrible) and will not puke at the cute smut and they have to be in person or else I wont do the corrections so I am very sorry people but your going to have to deal with it for a while longer I'm super sorry. But on a lighter note I took time off of the story to fix those problems myself after I didn't find anyone willing… but it wasn't as if I could put it out on kriegs list I mean common, well I am going to look over this really hard this time, I will fix capitalization and grammar and most likely spelling, the only problem is I suck at all the spelling and my computer doesn't want to use the correct word… I should cut my losses and get a dictionary… and thesaurus I mean that's some good shit to have… well that's my tidbit!**

**Disclaimer: darkangels1112 does not own Hetalia she is not rich she also does not own bones if she did then why would she put it in Fanfiction? That would just be bad planning. Excpecialy (didn't know how to spell it sorry) since its already like everywhere…**

"You don't have to interview him, you know," said the Brit. "he isn't truly apart of our group,"

"But it's better to be safe then sorry," booth replied starting to take peter (sealand if you don't know who peter is) out to a restraunt (also didn't know how to spell) to interview him. Of course they didn't think he killed Natalya (I probably spelt it different in the last chapters). But he could have seen something.

"So kid how did you know Natalya?" booth asked the young boy.

"Well apart of her being in the group, she tried to kill me because of me being friends with her brother," peter answered light heartedly. Booth was surprised how blunt the child was.

"So she was psycho?" booth asked.

"Well of course! She was always chasing people around with knives!" peter said. "There is no way that woman was ever sane," peter said taking a bit bite of the burger.

"Well do you know who was the last to see her?" booth asked amused with the twelve year old.

"Yes, I was," Peter said as if it was obvious. "She was stalking into jerk Alfred's house and she never came out," Peter said finishing his fries.

"Alfred's house?" booth said shocked.

"Yes and he was home, his car was in the driveway," Peter informed finishing his food. Booth was in shock that his best army buddy was a suspect, and all evidence was seeming to point to him. Once Peter was finished with his meal, Booth paid and took Peter back to the meeting.

Peter walked over to Arthur, who had Alfred standing by him. "How did it go?" Arthur asked.

"It was fine! Must you always be so nosy!" Peter said exasperated. Peter stomped away and Arthur stood.

"I'm sorry Alfred," Booth said. Alfred and Arthur, both looked confused.

"Why are you sorry dude?" Alfred asked. Alfred and Arthur both had an idea what was going on, why else would Booth say "I'm sorry"?

"The last place Natalya was seen was at your place," Booth told him.

"What! When?" Alfred said shocked.

"About two weeks ago. The fifthteenth (someone please get me a dictionary!)," Booth said. "Peter said you where home," Alfred and Arthur's faces turned beet red.

"I wasn't home," Alfred said.

"Where were you then?" Booth asked, again, surprised.

"England," Alfred said plainly.

"Wow who was at your house?" Booth asked.

"Francis said he and Matthew had stayed at Alfred's house while he was away," Arthur informed.

"Could it be Mattie?" Alfred suggested meaning the killer.

"It couldn't be! He wouldn't hurt her if he tried!" Arthur defended.

"You and Matthew look a lot alike, it wouldn't be surprising if she thought he was you, Alfred," booth said.

"But still that would mean he killed her," Alfred said. "He would have to be punished,"

"Alfred!" Arthur scolded. "He is your brother! This could be labeled as treason in England!"

"But we aren't in England Artie, this is America, and he killed someone! And in my house!" Alfred said. Arthur sent and angry look at Alfred and Alfred sent a pleading look at Booth.

"Hey! If he did do it, based on what your saying, he would probably get like three months in prison, because it would've had to be self-defense," Booth excused. Arthur's face softened and Alfred had a look of relief. Arthur was called away and Alfred was left alone with Booth.

"Thanks for saving my ass man," Alfred thanked.

"No prob, you did the same for me," Booth said.

"Hey, Artie and I came to a conclusion, and we want to talk to you about it after you find the killer and everything," Alfred said.

"Ok man well we should find the killer pretty quick we're moving along pretty fast," Booth said.

"Ok well if you need anything tell me," Alfred said.

"Yea actually I need to see your house," Booth said.

"Ok well let me just tell Artie I'm his ride," Alfred said.

"Ok," Booth answered as Alfred walked over to Arthur and informed him of what he was going to do.

**And that's it for now cuz I'm an ass hole. So there is like one comment I got that the person said that they where trying to be mean… all I wanna say is why? Whats the point? And besides I was already working on the whole "fix everything up" part of the project, so just to let you know… meanness does NOT work on me, it's the truth, just ask my algebra 1 teacher, all year he called me trout… because my last name is trautmann… like realy? Must you? gorsh anyhow, I also got writers block… so I asked my English teacher for help XD she helped me out, gave me the idea… and I chose the perfect blabber mouth, sealand was perfect! Haha! Anyway… stay golden people! And please tell me what I mis-spelt because that shits gatta go… out the window and on the street to be run over by a car… anyhow as I said before… stay golden!**


	3. Chapter 5

Hiya people! Its been forever, and I have gotten a lot better with grammar and such things as that… I read over the story and I just have to say I am so, so, sorry. Anyway some dude flamed me… When I first started writing this story it was like the middle of summer, bones was at an off season. They absolutely refused to play any shows… And I had just visited the Smithsonian museums (THOSE THINGS ARE SO COOL BTW!)… Anyhow they where both in D.C. so that's how you mess shit up. Yea people it was Jeffersonian I apologize for the mistake peeps!

_**Disclaimer: darkangels1112 does not own Hetalia OR bones… if she did she wouldn't be putting this story on the internet for people to see. So get over that junk.**_

Alfred unlocked the door letting booth in and booth started to investigate closely. Booth moved over to the hallway and took out Brennen's handy-dandy flashlight/ blacklight. And started to look at the floor. There was a large miscoloured glob on the floor and booth and Alfred exchanged a glance. "Holy crap," Alfred whispered to himself. He looked to the side and his brows furrowed. "Booth, one of my moon rocks are missing," Alfred said. Booth put the flashlight away and looked at the collection.

"You collect them?" Booth asked.

"Well yea, I've always been interested in space, you know that," Alfred said.

"That's true," Booth said. The door opened and Alfred grabbed booth and they stuffed themselves in the closet peaking out of the crack in the door. A figure walked up to the cabinet and replaced the moon rock's empty space. The figure turned to see if he was alone and Alfred and booth where shocked to see Matthew. Alfred and booth opened the door.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked. Matthew jumped in fear letting out a yelp. Alfred was a bit upset to see it was him.

"Did you do it?" Booth asked.

"S-She was mad," Matthew said. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Look lets sit down in the kitchen and get to the bottom of this," Alfred said running his fingers through his hair.

0.0in the kitchen a few hours later0.0

"Matthew why would you do such a thing?" Arthur asked sitting down across from him. Francis squeezed Matthew's shoulder.

"Mon chare, you can tell them," Francis whispered lovingly.

"N-Natalya came in the house and she was mad to find it was just Francis and me," Matthew said. "S-she said if she couldn't kill Alfred first then she would just have to settle for us," Matthew said.

"She came towards us and Matthew felt he had to act quickly," Francis said. "The rest we all know,"

"Oh god," Arthur said rubbing his face.

"She was going for Francis first," Matthew said. "I couldn't let her hurt Francis, I'm sorry Alfred," Matthew apologized.

"Bro just 'cause your Canadian doesn't mean you always have to apologize, it was self-defense," Alfred said.

"Look Matthew, I'm going to have to take you in anyway, you still need to go to court and all that," Booth said. Matthew nodded. Matthew went without a fight and Matthew was sent off kindly.

0.0later at the meeting0.0

"Who would have known it would be mattve?" Ivan asked.

"No one," Alfred said. Alfred rubbed his face and Arthur rubbed circles in his back.

"Well since we've gotten to the bottom of all of this we can all go home," Arthur said.

"I second that!" Gilbert yelled. Everyone moved quickly to get out of the room. They may have been able to spend a week without killing each other, but it didn't mean that they weren't sick of each other. in fact they had a few close calls. Alfred and Arthur got out of the room and there was booth.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" booth asked. Arthur looked at Alfred extremely confused and Alfred looked like he was nervous. He motioned to the now empty meeting room and the three of them walked in.

"I have something to confess," Alfred said.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered stressing Alfred's name. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"I gatta tell him iggy! He's one of my best friends!" Alfred said.

"You know that we can't tell them! We all agreed from the beginning that they should never know!" Arthur said.

"Who are 'they' and what should 'they' not know?" booth asked.

"Now I have to tell him!" Alfred said.

"Fine tell him," Arthur said with a sigh. Arthur turned to the corner of the room pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell him what?" booth asked. He was extremely confused.

"Ok bro, just stay with me ok?" Alfred asked. Booth nodded nervously. "Ok… so the whole reason our bones are really thick and that we're stronger then people is because… we're nations," Alfred said. There was silence for a moment. Booth's face was blank and Alfred looked at him expectantly.

"I told you shouldn't have told him," Arthur said. Booth broke out in laughter.

"You talked to Hodgens didn't you!" Booth asked laughing. "What are there camera's in here? Did Hodgens want my reaction?" Arthur let out an annoyed growl reached into Alfred's jacket pocket grabbed his pocket knife and flipped out the blade. Alfred and booth jumped back, booth had a hand on his gun. "Arthur just calm down!" Booth said.

"We tried talking to you and it's quite obvious Alfred wants you to know and believe him, so I'm doing this for him," Arthur said. He rolled up his sleeve and Alfred started to grab Arthur's wrist but Arthur pressed the blade to his ivory skin and made a long cut down his arm.

"Artie?" Alfred said grabbing his wrist. "Just give me the knife," Alfred said. Arthur handed it to him. Arthur kept his arm out and in almost no time the cut was gone, the only evidence of it being there was the trail of blood and the light scar left.

"Holy crap!" booth let out in shock.

"We told you," Alfred said.

"O-ok, so say you are nations, what countries do you two represent?" Booth asked.

"W-well I'm England, or rather the UK and Alfred is America," Arthur said taking the napkin from Alfred and wiping his arm.

" S-so everyone in the meeting is…"

"A nation, yes," Alfred said. "And they each represent the country that they are from," Alfred said.

"S-so…" Booth was without words. "I arrested a nation!" booth was thinking: "oh shit…"

"W-well yea kinda," Alfred said. "Its ok, his boss has to bail him out, and it isn't like he can get fired or nuthin'," Alfred said with his normal hero laugh.

"Alfred the poor man is in shock!" Arthur said elbowing him. "Anyhow, Belarus should be taken by Russian any time now since it's personification is dead," Arthur said.

"S-so… uh…" Booth felt awkward, he had no idea what to say.

"Dude, just because now you know I'm a nation doesn't mean that I'm any different from before, I'm… just well, more known," Alfred said.

"W-well I guess so…" Booth said. "S-see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"At the diner," Alfred said. The two men shook hands and the three left.

0.0at the lab0.0

"Hodgens!" Booth yelled. Hodgens ran out of his office.

"Yea booth what's up?" he asked. Booth walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You where right," was all Booth said. Hodgens was super confused, even more so when Booth started to walk away.

"Wait. WHAT AM I RIGHT ABOUT?!" Hodgens asked following after Booth.

_**HELLO MY PRITTIES! Welp… that was the last chapter… I have yet to reach my goal! Now time to write a super long story so that I HAVE to go over ten chapters! Thanks so much for reading and following and such guys!**_


	4. Chapter 1

Hey! Darkangels here! I was looking at cross overs and really wanted to read a hetalia/bones fan fict and guess what? THERE WASENT ONE! So I find happiness to take it upon my self to be the very first to write one! Hehe or as Prussia would do knesesesesesesese~! Any way here it is! The moon in the man!

**Plot:****A body is found and taken to the Jeffersonian Institution where Special Agent Seilie Booth and Dr. Temprance Brennen work on the murder of a rather interesting victim.**

**Warnings:****OOCness sorry guys but it cannot be avoided, well a person dies it might be the only character you like and it might not be the one you want to kill but sorry it happens, shmexyness (some) for Tempi and Booth (hehe I like them together) did you see the last episode! Oh and I like Zack so he's back Theys havin a baby!**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own bones or Hetalia if I owned one of them I would have a shit load amount of money and currently reside on a private island with my parents going on an unlimited amount of cruses (they flipping love those things) and my sister transported to the center of the earth. If I owned both of them it would be the same situation but I would be swimming in money with a swiss bank (those dudes are seriousely the best bankers Grandpa Rome was right when he said in heaven the bankers are swiss~!) ok no more to the story!**

…...

A biker sped on the bike trail barely paying attention to what was under her tires she was more fun than most bikers she did tricks and loved the speed in her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and lifted her bike both of them flying through the air. She landed hearing and feeling a crack under her tires. She stopped and looked back thinking it was a branch that would be dangerous. She let out a long scream to see it was a mess of meaty bones laying in the middle of the trail. She pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

0o0o:D0o0o

"It's very interesting Booth you should try it its very relaxing." Brennen informed booth of the great massage she had just before she got the call.

"Yea I'll try that once we get this case solved. I was with my son when I got this call and I cant exactly do anything else until it's done." Booth said obviously annoyed with death right now. Brennen looked at Booth annoyed for a second before walking under the police line with booth following close behind. She pulled on a pair of laytex gloves and knelt before the body.

"Her pelvis indicates female. Hight 5'5. weight approximately 125 lbs. Age 18 to 21. build suggests lean." Brennen informed looking at the bones.

"So what? She works out a lot?" Booth suggested.

"No more like you, Booth." Brennen corrected.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked confused.

"She was a member of the army." Brennen said picking up a bone.

0o0 hetalia turn 0o0o

It was another world meeting and everyone was not to fond of today. Belarus just declared war on everyone. But once the meeting started people where surprised not to find her carried on with the meeting without a second thought.

0o0o back to bones 0o0o

The bones had been transported to the Jeffersonian and where being examined by a Mr. Zack Addy and Dr. Temperance Brennan. They had Angela creating a reconstruction of the face and where happy to already happy to find cause of death. They found unknown particulates and they where given to Dr. Hodgens.

"Mr. Addy can you look at the left clavical?" Brennan asked Zack. Zack turned the scope to the collar bone and they both looked at the screen which had the bone and a small fracture.

"What would cause something like that?" Zack asked.

"There is a pressure point right behind the collar bone and when you press it to hard or the wrong way this can happen." Brennan informed Zack.

"So that means that this was murder right?" Zack asked. He had been out of bone studying for a while and couldn't remember some things.

"Yes Zack, it does." Brennan said putting her hands in her pockets. Just at that moment Hodgens came through to the deck to speak to them.

"Those particulates that where in our victims head was space rock." He said smiling he handed the packet to Temprance and she looked over the packet. "Do we have a space invader? Because if we do I'll be happy to look at the body for you." Hodgens said practically begging to look at the body.

"These bones are of earth's origin Dr. Hodgens but if you could find out why these bones are so dense I would be greatful." Brennan said never looking up.

"Dense? Why would they be dense? And what kind of force could bash a parson with dense bones head in with a space rock?" Hodgens asked everyone looked at the bones curiously. Just then their facial re constructionist walked up on the deck.

"I made the facial reconstruction." Angela announced holding up the sketch pad. The person had a lazy look in their eye and had long pale blond hair her eyes where navy blue and she had a bow in her hair.

"That's a very good representation, Angela." Brennan said taking the head with long patches of pale blond hair and a white ribbon. She placed it with the rest of the bones which had been removed from the navy blue dress that when past her knees. It had a blue and white striped waist ribbon holding up a white waist apron. The collar was also white and when a bit past her collar bone it was long sleeved with the fabric close to the arms and white trim on the wrists. On the trim of the bottom was a ribbon tied into bows every so often.

"Give that reconstruction to booth they can find out who it is." Brennan directed. Angela walked off following Brennan's instructions.

…...

How was that for a first chapter? I don't know about you guys but I think the start off is really good! NO FLAMES PLEASE! R&R! the first person who comments gets a free one shot! Be it Bones or Hetalia. (I'm better with Hetalia but I'm good with bones)

**~Darkangels1112~**

Hey guys! I'm re-Uploading a lot of my stories because I was reading over a lot of my reviews and well... I'm better at my grammar now... *smiles nervously* sorry again.


	5. Chapter 2

Well I'm baaaaaaaaackkkk! Well I got a review on my story asking if I killed Belarus well I think I made that obvious. But if you seriously don't know (I'm not saying at all that the person who commented is a dimwit or other such nonsense) I'm just gunna have to tell you to read the story and find out now their gunna find out who it is who was killed in this chapter k? but I'm not gunna use country names (but you all already knew that didn't you? Maybe I just cant see past my nose tee hee) I'm going to use her human name and their going to be starting a whole investigation this chapter to now I don't exactly know how one would start one but I would love to know if you think I am wrong then call me out on it just please don't call me names!

Anyway I need to say my disclaimer: if I owned Bones or Hetalia then I would have been on TV and you would know what I look like, along with my voice and how totally epic I am. Jkjkjk I'm not that awesome I'm not as awesome as Prussia maybe but everyone has some amount of awesome in them.

AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY OOC-NESS

…...

At the world meeting….

"That's strange." England said to himself.

"What do you mean?" America asked, he sat beside his lover in the meeting. The meeting room was empty due to lunch.

"Just that after Belarus declared war that she would not attend the next meeting." England said looking around.

"Well maybe she chickened out or something, I mean, she is a girl." America said forgetting himself.

"Uh yes, she's a girl who's weapon of choice is a pair of knives." England said back to America. A memory crossed Americas mind and he let out a shudder of horror.

"Oh yea." America said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry Alfred did I disturb you? I didn't mean to." England apologized.

"No its cool Iggy just a memory." America said leading England out of the conference room.

"Russia, like, where is your sister? She should totally be here to like annoy us and stuff." Poland said standing in front of Russia.

"How should I know, I try everything I can to stay away from her. I may wish to become one with one of you but she is just scary, da?" Russia asked an evil aura emanating from his body.

"That's very true brother but I haven't seen her either and I live with her, I'm starting to become worried." Ukraine told her younger brother.

"Why would she just leave like that?" Austria asked joining the conversation. The question rang in all of their minds.

0o0oat the jeffersonian0o0o

"I got her!" Booth said letting his voice ring through the lab.

"You know who our victim is?" Brennan asked.

"Her name is Natalia Braginski, she's a Russian." Booth said reading off the packet.

"Its actually Belarusian, this woman was obviously not from here." Brennan said looking at the bones her hands on her hips.

"She's a whos-a-what now?" Booth asked looking confused.

"She is an immigrant from Belarus I assume or maybe she came here illegally." Brennan added.

"Looks like someone didn't like her trespassing." Booth commented.

"I know why the bones are so dense!" Hodgens said running up to the platform.

"Oh really what have you concluded Dr. Hodgens?" Brennan asked.

"She was born with a calcium overdose at birth, she was born with bones." Hodgens said impressed with himself.

"So she joined the Belarusian army? Gosh, was she some sort of spy?" Angela asked standing next to Booth. Hodgens gave a smile like he knew something they didn't.

"What is it Hodgens?" Brennan asked seeing the smile on his face.

"There has been talk about there being personifications of countries, not just popular ones but every country in the world, and they would have high bone density." Hodgens shared seeming highly pleased with himself. (I can pretty much hear the mood music)

"Hodgens that is about the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Booth commented rudely.

"Of course you would say that! The government has been keeping it a secret since the American revolution! This goes back all the way since before china! I mean there could have been a Pompaii at one point!" Hodgens said being completely serious.

"Please keep your head in your work Dr. Hodgens it's where you're needed." Brennan said turning to the bones. Everyone else left to go to their stations but Booth.

"Bones! Lets gooo! We got people to interrogate!" Booth said clapping his hands together. Brennan shot him a look of annoyance. "Aw come on, Bones! We want to find the person who killed this person." Booth said grabbing Brennans hand and pulling her close to the railing. She let out a huff and started unbuttoning her lab coat. Booth walked over to the entrance of the platform and waited for his partner.

0o0o the world meeting is still going on 0o0o

Everyone sat down to what was supposed to be their last day, just when America almost walked through the door and turned back around and walked back out. England and just about everyone else wore a confused expression on their face. As England stood waiting for America to walk through the door the tension in the air multiplied. The door cracked and America walked through a nervous look on his face. America motioned for England to come closer and England complied. America whispered something in his ear and England's eyes widened now wearing the same expression as America and sped walked over to Germany and whispered in his ear: "some American investigators are here and they are watching us."

"Why?" Germany asked.

"America says that they say Belarus has been murdered." England hurriedly whispered into Germany's ear. Germany stood and made an announcement. The American investigators walked in.

"It would seem our missing cohort, Natalia, is dead." Germany said his voice catching. He never though he would be so sentimental on something like one of his enemies dying. Ukraine let out a gasp and Russia's face was that of shock. Wither it was of happiness or horror nobody knew. Horrified murmurs came from everywhere around the room. Germany put up a hand and all the noise stopped. "She was found in America and now some American investigators have come to piece in a story." Germany informed. "it seems that this will not be the last time we meet this month." Germany said a tear running down his face. Not because Belarus was dead but because of how long he will have to deal with France for the next few, days? Weeks? Ugh but everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Damned investigators!"

America lead them to the front of the room where Germany and England stood. America stood behind his investigators as they took the lead. He wrapped an arm around England's waist and England clutched at him nervously.

"Thanks Al." The male investigator said doing a handshake with America. America smiled warmly at the man and England looked at him in utter surprise. The investigator turned to the large crowd of countries that he thought where just people and introduced himself.

"My name is special agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Dr. Temprance Brennan of the Jeffersonian as you already know Natalia is dead and we suspect murder-" booth was cut off by Brennan's sentence.

"Actually it's most definitely murder." Brennan said obliviously. Booth scolded quietly and she apologized in the same way.

"Anyway," Booth said taking control again. "We would first like to talk to the people who where closest to her. All eyes turned to Ukraine and Russia who where still trying to get over the shock. They both stood up and walked over to them. "Would you like to talk to us outside please?" Booth invited them. They both agreed which was a surprise to everyone since Russia was usually the one who decided all the rules. They walked out to the hall way and the questioning began…

**…****...**

**Well there you have it my second chapter. It's considerably longer than I thought it would and haha I have more of that Hodgens paranoia there. Hehe I had to incorporate that in somehow! I mean what is Hodgens without his paranoia? Just a rich dude who got a hot lady and a good education that's what. I just made the story twenty times more interesting, I'm sorry for any miss spelled words dudes its kinda late for me *its ten o' clock * haha dudes this is high school and everyone in my house is already fast asleep we stay up really late in summer but when the school year starts we could be compared to lod people ya know? Any way if you don't read and review someone else in the story will die and not someone everyone hates. They will be very liked maybe someone like oh idk England! Haha then America will be so depressed he will commit suicide but only after he tells Seeley who he already isssss! Yea I'm evil. But anyway no flames please and I really would like your reviews! They keep me going!**

Hey guys! Just re-posting an edited chapter!


End file.
